


All the lonely people

by hikarufly



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The Beatles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarufly/pseuds/hikarufly
Summary: I just wrote this a few hours ago during a tribute concert to the Beatles by Miscellanea Beat. This is what came out of it.





	All the lonely people

He moved through the flood of the crowd like a predator: his paces were slow but steady, every move appeared casual yet it was well calculated. 

Was he afraid? Maybe.

He was rather impatient, as his instinct told him something was coming. An omen of a moment full and empty of magic.

Rush hour was tangled snakes, swirls of lonely people moving in the same way but not together. 

He raised his gaze, and there she was. Not a prey, not another face in the crowd, no.

She stopped. She froze for a moment, that slew down, stretching itself in time: an instant became a minute, her hair flowing in the air around her like in water, the fabric of his jacket shining with its red lining while it lay down against his body after his last movement.

When time resumed, it went twice as fast.

As a tiger, he walked past the people without even touching or brushing an arm; as a drowning woman, she moved away those obstructing her way like waves of water, as she was swimming to safety. 

They met at the core of the rush hour crowd.

«All the lonely people... where do they all belong?» he asked himself, standing in front of her.

Her deep, dark eyes had no answer, but they had all the right questions.

 

And all the lonely people vanished away, to where they all came from.


End file.
